


Brothers in arms

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Death, Homework, M/M, Post Civil War, This was a school work, i got a 92 on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Bucky to sing before he dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school work.i got a 92 so don't expect something good.The song is an Irish lullaby ,included since Steve has Irish background

"  
No!This can't be happening!How...HOW?You just came back to my life,I just remembered you,yet I have been holding you in my arms,for like 5 minutes,feeling the blood coming out of your wounds .I'll find the person who shot you...I swear ..

"Steve...."I say as tears run down my eyes,then they hit your face .I can't believe you will be dead soon .This isn't happening. Please god don't take him so soon .

"Bucky,Im not going to make it...." You say in a weak voice .Your blue eyes as full of tears,the last ones that will ever be in your eyes."S-sorry ..." Why do you apologize?It wasn't your fault.

I softly pet your hair,my eyes red for having cried so much .You shiver when you feel the cold metal of my fingers,and I can't avoid but to to hate myself .I hate being the cause of all.I have caused this war ,in which you defended me .I have caused your lost as well,and Im sure I was the cause of your shooting .

I swear to protect you a long time ago .I have been trying to complete my promise ,but today I failed.I wasn't standing next to you.Instead,I was standing as a coward among the crowd ,where I saw someone shooting you .I will never forgive myself .

"There's nothing you can do Bucky ...."you tell me with a great struggle ,since the air is scaping from your lungs.You are pale due to the lost off blood .Youre going to die slowly ...I then realize I must tell you something important .Somethig I had been planning to do since we were children

"B-ucky,please sing to me...." You beg in a voice I simply can't deny .  
Normally I would'nt do it,but this will be the last time I will ever do it .I try to remember songs we used to sing when we were younger ,and I remember your favourite one .  
"I see the moon ,the moon sees me 

shinning through the leaves of the old oak tree 

Oh ,let the light that shines on me 

shine on the one I love "

You smile as I sing the last line and cuddle again m chest ,so I keep singing

"Over the mountain,over the sea,

back where my heart is longing to be 

Oh ,let the light that shines on me 

shine on the one I love"

I gently pet your hair before keeping going 

"I hear the lark ,the lark hears me

singing from the leaves of the old oak tree

Oh ,let the lark that sings to me 

sing to the one I love ,"

You close your eyes slowly,and I know what's going to happen.I decide to keep singing until you're gone .I wipe the tears of my face before finishing.

"Over tthe mountain ,over the sea  
back where my heart is longing to be  
Oh,let the lark that sings to me  
sing to the one I love ."

Tears start running from my eyes again as I finish ,for you had taken the your last breath ever.I kiss your forehead gently ,and I finally decide to tell you what I have been planning for almost my whole life

"I love you ,Steve " I mumble as I stand up ,carrying your dead body .

As I walk ,memories from when we were young start coming to my mind.I smile as I think you will finally be with your parents again ,and with all the friends we lost over the years.  
I carry your body over to our old house,which has somehow stayed just the way we left it .I lay you on our old bed,the one we used to share when we lived there.I know I will soon have to burry you ,but I want to dress you properly before .I comb your hair ,petting it softly as I do.I try to clean the blood off your uniform so you can be buried with it.  
When I finish ,I heard a knock on the door .I was worried that an enemy had came ,but it was only Sam .I can see that he was crying as well .

"Im so sorry man "he says in a voice similar to mine.He hands me your shield "Im sure he would have wanted you to be captain America "  
I have never wanted to be ,but I feel I must .I look at your body,and it looked like you were sleeping .I take the shield in my hands,and then hug Sam.I decide Im definitely going to be Captain America .


End file.
